The field of the invention pertains to in-vehicle networks for diagnostics, analysis and monitoring. The networks integrate with PC gateways for data acquisition, computer-based measurement, and automation systems with in-vehicle communication. However, in the past, when hardware components were upgraded, existing software could become non-compatible with the upgraded hardware. Manufacturers of various tools attempted to remedy these compatibility problems by using a box to talk to multiple data links. This was not very satisfactory and a better solution to this problem was needed.